Alive Again
by netartemisa
Summary: What my crazy and romantic imagination thinks we did not see in chapter 79 of the Anime while Nami is ill and Luffy leaves her alone with Zoro. ZxN


**A/N**. Hi! I think there's four things you should know before you read my fic. 1.- This is my first fanfic. 2.- You MUST read my profile before sending me any flame. 3.- This is a ONE SHOT, no matter what, but I already have in mind a longer ZxN fic. 4.- I will really really really apreciate reviews.

**Summary**: What my crazy and romantic imagination thinks that we did not see in chapter 79 (of the anime), while Nami is ill and Luffy leaves her alone with Zoro.

**Disclaimer**. I do not own One Piece, I'm just trying to do something with all the time left I have in summer and become a bit closer to my old dream of being a writer.

* * *

- Look Nami! We're arriving to an island! An island! An island! An island! – repeated Luffy while he hit the floor with his foot because of the excitement.

- You can go out to watch it – said calmly Zoro.

Just before the captain left the room Nami made a grimace which looked like a small smile.

- So, you're awake; Vivi says you should sleep – said Zoro when he watched her.

- He's so excited – she cought a bit before she continued – a new island when we've been sailing for days – whispered with effort Nami.

- Well, he doesn't need too much to be that nervous.

- In fact, I can understand him... I would left this room too, if I wouldn't be sure I fell before I walk 2 metres.

- Then don't do it, and don't talk, you can't be quiet even if you're ill, can you?

A brief silence follows the dialogue; both of them had their eyes closed. Nami in her bed, breathing with a bif of difficulty and Zoro standing with his back in the wall next to her.

- You can go out to check the island too, I can be here... – the navigator said surprising Zoro.

- I'm not interested – the swordman answered before she could finish her sentence – besides Vivi and Sanji would kill me if I leave you alone.

- Then don't leave me alone.

- That's what I'm doing by staying here, can't you see it?

- No, I mean... take me with you out there so I'm able to watch that island too.

- You're hallucinating, you better sleep, if you don't rest you will be ill for longer, and you will never see it anyway.

- Allright, don't help me then.. – she said and she began sitting up to left the bed and then tried to stand up without falling on the floor.

- What are you doing crazy? – shouted Zoro catching her – It is not so important to go out there and watch that damned island for you to not recuperate soon.

- And what happen if I don't recuperate anyway? – she said with tears in her eyes.

Zoro didn't answer, he was not going to be like Vivi, or Sanji, or even Ussop lying her with theirs "This is not so serious", "You know you're gonna be ok in somedays"; he knew this were serious and he knew she could die if they didn't find a doctor soon. That's why he did what he did, the only thing he can: caught her in his strong arms and took her out of the room after, putting a blanket around her small and now weak body.

They appeared in the left side of the deck, where the others can't see them but they have a wonderful sight of the place they were going to. It was an enormous piece of ice, it looked impossible anyone could live in such a cold and dessert island but there were people, they can see even so far the signs of a smal village.

With her almost closed eyes Nami watched it like it was magic, and like it was the most beautiful thing she'd never seen. Then she relaxed again, it's been a bit uncomfortable to be in Zoro's arms for so long but now she put her head on his shoulder and began breath normally.

- Thanks Zoro – she said breaking the silence.

- There's no problem, at least they watched us and tried to kill me for bring you here where is so cold – it was the first joking sentence she heard from him in a while.

- No, it's not only for let me watch this, is thanks to all of you for this last days... It was a long time since I don't feel so happy, even if it looks a contradiction this ill is making me feel as alive as when I was a child, when Bellemere was not dead... Seing you all so worry about me: Vivi, who is delaying the trip to Alabasta for me; Luffy, who makes everything to make me smile; Ussop, the sweet Ussop always doing his best to make everyone feel fine; of course Sanji, he can't avoid to be so observant.. and you, don't think that I haven't realized of your change: I can sense your worry face, your prudence words, because you don't want to lie telling me to be sure I will be alright very soon but neither want to admit the truth.. thanks, this mean a lot to me, 'cause you're very important for me... more than you can imagine...

After the effort that supposed to Nami to said all this she can't stand it anymore and closed her eyes, for a second Zoro frightened thinking the worst, but quickly he realized she was asleep. Now she has told someone how she feel and she can rest and recover some strenght in her dreams.

- You're very important for me too, Nami – Zoro whispered, while he took her back to her room trying not to make noise, and even if he was sure she was asleep he thought that, for a moment, a shy smile had appeared in her face.

_The end._

* * *

Well, it's finished, it's not exactly as I have planned it but I think I can be happy with the result; please reviewed and tell me what do you think, I admit constructive critics!. 


End file.
